A Fox's tale
by Nerdy0taku
Summary: Having been living with her father for 4 years now, Haruhi is reminded of what she has to protect when five Sohma's come to visit her at school one day.
1. Prolouge

Tales of the zodiac have been passed down from generation to generation; well all but one. This tale forgotten by all but the Sohma family tell the tale of the Loyal Fox.

One day God decided to hold a race disguised as a banquet and invited all animals to come and eat with him. The Rat knowing the truth of this banquet decided to play a trick on the Cat and told him the banquet was the day after. So the next day after all the animals had arrived the Fox noticed that the Cat was not there and went to the Cats house. when she had got there she tried to pull him out of bed but to no avail the Cat would not budge. So beyond better judgment and knowing the risk the Fox gave up and curled up with the Cat in his bed.

Seeing the Cat and Fox together angered God. The Cat was labeled foolish for falling for one of the Rat's tricks, but the Fox got worst labeled as cunning and a trickster the Fox's tale was forever forgotton. Many other animals are forgotton zodiacs but only these two were foolish enough to not attend God's banquet and were therefore cursed.


	2. Chapter 1

A\N Sorry it took so long to update final were this past week.

' Mom it has been 11 years since you died. Seven of which I was forced to live on the Sohma property away form dad in the dark and lonely room with the only source of happiness being the small whole connected to Yuki. When I entered middle school she let me live with Dad again but Mom it has been 4 years since then. When she sees the host what will she do, I can't lose them Mom.'

" Haru-Chan are you okay?' Huni asked me snapping me out of my thoughts

" I'm fine just thinking of family I have not seen in a few years," I replied

" HARU-CHAN!" Huni screeched tears coming out his eyes as he luanched himself at me.

" NO hugging me. How many times must I say it, I am not comfortable hugging anyone outside of my family,' I explained for probably the hundredth time as I barely moved out of the way in time.

" Sorry Haru-Chan I forgot again" Huni whimpered more tears collecting in his eyes pulling at my heartstrings.

" Its okay Huni-Senpai just try not to do it again please," I said while petting his head to calm him down. At moments like this I really miss Momiji. That little bunny that loves all thing adorable, him and Huni would be the best of friends with Momiji being a bunny and all.

" Fujioka, Haruhi you have a group of visitor here. We are now sending them to music room three please prepare for them now," of all the day to come see me why today and why here.

" Kyoya-Senpai, please do not charge the group coming in to visit me today add the charge to my debt if you must. Huni-Senpai, Mori-Senpai, No matter what you see do not fight the people who are coming in now. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki-Senpai please for everyone sake and my life please be respectful do not touch me and stand at least a good distance away from me," I could tell by the looks on their faces that they were worried but they didn't have time to ask because then then doors opened.

Please check out the poll on my page to help decide on the route I will take in chapter three hopefully within this next week I will be able to have a clear choice in which way to go.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait for an update I want to find a beta reader so my horrible grammar is not a big problem for people to read. If anyone is interested please send me a message. Thank you if you read this.

¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*•

As the door open wider I look at each of the host, Tamaki. the twins, and Huni all wear their emotions on the sleeves so their face showed how worried they were, if you didn't know how to read them Mori and Kyoya were harder to tell if they were worried. Mori's eyes were shifting back and forth between everyone and Kyoya his body was slightly stiffer than normal.

As the door opened all the way I saw Akito Sohma standing in the middle of the hall in front of the rest of the Sohma's. " Nice to see you again Akito-Sama, " I said

" Ah... so my pet remembers me after these four long years that she has been away," He says as he comes up to me and grabs a handful of my hair. I see Mori holding back Huni so he wouldn't attack Akito.

" Yes I do Akito-Sama, may I ask what is the reason behind your visit today and why it happened three days early." I say forgeting to hold my tongue when speaking to him I am quickly thrown to the ground and kicked in the stomach.

" After all these years have you truly forgotten your place little vixen, I am here to bring you home after all you have three days to be living with Shirgure, you are no longer allowed to have contact with that disgusting father of your any longer and I expect you to grow out you hair again. You may stay at this school because you got in here without Sohma help but I expect you to be dressed as a female student from now on. Do you understand Haruhi? " He yells at me while I am scrunched up on the floor I look at the host briefly and can tell every single one of them want to beat up Akito. Mori is holding back Huni but seems to be losing and kyoya has the twins while tamaki is just standing there baffled by what is going on. I mouth to them ' Stay calm or this will get worse '

" Yes Akito-Sama I understand, I will at Shirgure's house in three day time and i promise to never see that man again, " I replied as he turns around walking out the door.

" Oh one more thing Vixen I cant wait till our next interaction, " At this point I break down crying as the door shut the rest of the Sohmas are around me. Momiji hugging my waist, Yuki patting my back, Kyo's Hand on the top of my head, the club rushes over to me but are stop by Hatsuharu and Shigure.

As I calm down I Stand up and say " Haru fight me please, " He nods his head and I lead him to a field outside we both take our stances and the fight begin, he moves in to punch my gut but I flip over him pressing my hand down on his back knocking him off balance. When I land he swipes his foot back causing me to fall.

" Well my Vixen, I see you have become a bit rusty since the last time we spared " He runs a finger under my chin as he says this leaning in closer to my face " A lot more tame now to I see," he whispers in my ear. Raising his head back up he begins to laugh at my blushing face. " So cute Vixen," He kisses my forehead after that I kick him of of me and stand up. Blinking he turns to face A confused look on his face, " What happened when did we get out here, "

" You stupid Cow why do you always do this, there are times where I really hate meeting black Haru, " I told him.

" Haruhi what is going on I believe you own all of us an explanation now, don't you agree? " Kyoya told me.

" Ah yes I do but I am drained emotionally right now it will have to wait till tomorrow sorry Senpai," I told Kyoya As i head out the club doors home.

¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*•

Again sorry for the long wait thank you all for the follows and review I will try to have regular update periods for every two Wednesdays, but I don't know how well that will work out.

Thanks again, N3rdy0t4ku Out.


	4. Chapter 3

Welcome back to this story, I want to say thank you to all who have stuck around thus far into this story I am still looking for a beta reader so like before if you are interested go ahead and pm me.

¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*•

Standing up I begin to feel faint grabbing the closest person to me I fall and they fall with me, I feel our bodies touch and suddenly I'm a fox sitting in Hikaru's lap. He begins to freak out so I rub my head against the palm of his hand to try to get him to pet me when that doesn't work I begin to scratch at it til Tamaki comes over.

" Aw she so cute now, Hikaru thank you for protecting her but you can now take your paws off my daughter and hand her over to papa." Tamaki screamed.

" Actually no he can't Haruhi get over here now you have caused enough damage you know what Akito will do when he finds out what he will do to them they will be lucky if he doesn't do more," I walk over to Hatsuharu with my tail between my legs he picks me up and I lick his cheek holding me he begins to walk out the room. Until I change back.

The boys rushed around to cover me up, the brunette girl who was with them had grabbed my clothing as we were walking out the door them handed them to me.

" Thank you for my clothing, by the way what is your name?" I asked her

" Oh I'm sorry I forgot with everything and the chaos of this room, my name is Tohru Honda and it is nice to meet you Haruhi - San," she answered me.

" It nice to meet you too Tohru and Haruhi is just fine," i told her as i turned to the club. " I will explain this all tomorrow once Akito knows, and now we may all be in trouble," I told them

" Haru-chan wait are you okay first you were thrown down by Akito and the you fought that guy and turned into a fox," Huni asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine this is quite normal for me Huni-Senpai i will see you tommorow." I said as I walked out the club room doors fearing for what would happen the next day.

¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*•

Thank you everyone for the continued support, it means a lot to me I will keep up with this two week scheduled I have planned so please stay with me and I will do my best to give you guys longer chapter. N3rdy0t4ku Out


End file.
